In the prior art, when inserting fuel injectors into pods of a fuel injector manifold, oil is applied to the pods prior to the insertion of the fuel injectors to reduce the friction associated with such insertion. Reducing friction increases the speed of insertion and protects the o-rings of the fuel injectors during their insertion into the pods. This oil treatment of the injector manifold pods has been a long-standing procedure. The present methods for applying the lubricant to the injector manifold pods has, at times, resulted in the application of more lubricant than necessary. Heretofore, oil soaked sponges in dishes or on sticks have been employed to coat the injector manifold for insertion of the fuel injectors; additionally spray units, typically pneumatically powered, have been employed to spray the injector manifold pods prior to insertion of the fuel injectors.
It will be appreciated that such methods introduce variability into the manufacturing process.